Family Ties
by BrokenRibbon
Summary: James really did get a hold of Bella's mum in twilight and killed her. Bella learns she has a half brother, could this news change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen days had passed since my battle with James, in which he knowingly took my mothers life right before my eyes and then attempted to take mine too. Sixteen days of constant replay's of the scene in my mind. I'd give James one thing, he had seemed to make it quick and almost painless, but the sheer terror in my mothers eyes in the helpless glance that she gave me before his razor sharp perfect teeth cut deep into her throat was an image that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

My mother of course was just a lure; no such luck would I have of a quick and pain free death. Instead James played with me like I was a piece of meat, I guess I was too him, toying and torturing me until my bones shattered and was starting to feel drowsy from the loss of blood I had experienced.

I had blacked out the majority of my loosing battle with James. I'd given up hope of any savior and was willingly dying to stop the pain. But then an even more excruciating pain was thrust upon me. Nothing, not the broken bones or the head traumas, could compare to the pain I felt in my wrist. James had bitten me. The venom was agonizing as it worked its way up my arm and the next thing I knew I had woken up in hospital with Edward by my side.

Today was the day of the funeral. I had Edward at my side on the couch in Charlie's living room, whilst Charlie and Phil talked in the kitchen as we all waited for the cars to take us to the cemetery.

Edward and I sat in silence. There were no words to say and no emotion in my face besides sorrow, and maybe slight resentment. If I had never met Edward, none of this would ever of happened, my mother would still be safe in Florida with Phil, but then again, I would have never have met my perfect Edward. It made me guilty to wonder what the biggest lost would have been.

I knew Edward felt guilty too. He'd been unusually quiet and remorseful over the past sixteen days but he knew I didn't like to talk about it, so he just held me in his arms whilst I sobbed and he supported me in every way possible when I needed him.

Whilst we sat on the sofa he continued to hold me around my waist and kissed my head every so often. A tear rolled down my cheek as I recalled my last memory of my mother. Edward wiped it away with his thumb and held my face in the palm of his hands. He kissed my forehead and then whispered 'Its time'.

Just then there was a knock on the door. The hearse and the cars had arrived, but of course Edward had heard them coming a mile of.

I breathed in deeply and composed my self, and once I had done so, Edward helped me up off the sofa and put his arm around my waist to support me. My leg was still in a cast from the battle and I was shakey from the situation at hand so I leaned on Edward as I limped to the front door.

As I saw the hearse that my mother's body lay in I couldn't help the flood of tears that followed. I put my back against the wall and slid down it, holding my legs in my arms and sobbing into them. Edward gave me a second before crouching down to my level and gently brushing my hair out of my tear stained face.

'Bella, love' he said as he tucked the hair behind my ear 'you can do this, I know you can, I have faith in you. Whatever you need I'm here'

I breathed in slowly. It wasn't easy knowing that the mother who had cared for me for 16 years of my life was now lying dead half a yard away from me, but it brought me comfort to know that Carlisle had worked on her body to make the injuries a little less obvious as to the true reason for her death, I imagined that she looked peaceful now.

I saw Charlie and Phil approaching the front door. I had to be strong for them both and so I quickly regained my composure and was soon in Edwards arms again, making our way to the vehicles that would take us to the cemetery where I would say goodbye to my mother for the last time.

The drive to the cemetery was quiet. Edward held my hand the entire time and I rested my head on his shoulder. I imagined the thoughts from Charlie and Phil must have been upsetting to him, but he kept strong all the while.

The service was small and modest, much to Alice's dismay. She wanted to have big flowers and have fancy readings and hymns but Edward told her no and that it was to be my family and I's decision. You couldn't blame Alice though; she really had no idea how to act at funerals, having never been to one herself.

Only Edward had come to the funeral from the Cullen family. I didn't feel it was appropriate to invite the rest of Cullen's, since they didn't know my mother and others may have been intimidated by them at the service. I hoped that they didn't mind.

The service recalled my mother's life and the priest invited us all to say prayers. It was full of emotion and I wished that Jasper were there to calm and bring comfort to Charlie and Phil.

I felt a sense of relief, like a weight had been lifted off my chest, as I had said my final goodbyes to my mother. I dropped some soil and a rose into the grave and onto my mothers coffin and whispered 'Bye Mom' as I did so. Everybody took their turn to do this and once everyone had we all headed towards our cars.

After the service friends and family gathered at Charlies house. Everybody commented on how lovely the service was and how big and beautiful I was getting. After the fiftieth time of hearing this there was a knock at the door. Nobody else seemed to bother to get it so I made my way to the door.

There stood a smartly dressed, well presented man, like a lawyer or someone of an equally high profession. If it weren't for Edward being in the room, dressed courtesy of Alice, I would have said that he was the best dressed person there. The man at the door held a big brown envelope.

'Miss Swan?' he asked

'Yes?' I replied, wondering who he was. I looked over to Edward who obviously already knew what was going on and why this man was here. Edwards face was torn, like he was confused about how I would take the news that the stranger would bring.

I looked back to the man at the door.

'My deepest condolences Miss Swan. My name is Chris Laferty, I'm a private investigator. Your mother hired me in order to find someone for her. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?' He asked in a soft voice.

'Uh, yea sure' I replied 'Oh and its Bella' and with that I began to lead him outside to the patio. I gave a quick glance back to Edward and he began to stand up. I shook my head at him and put out my hand to signal for him not to follow.

We sat down and the investigator began to pull some documents out of the brown envelope.

'Bella, before your mothers passing, she had asked me to find someone for her who I recently tracked down in Colorado. I've got their address right here and they said that should you wish, you may get in contact with them, but if you don't then that is completely understandable too'

I was confused about what he was talking about. Was it some relative of my mothers that had long lost contact? It had been a long day and I wasn't in the mood for guessing games. I looked at him with a blank expression.

'Bella, your mother asked me to track down her son'

Son? SON? What son? I was so confused, my mother didn't have a son, it was just me and her, and more recently Phil. The investigator must have seen the confused look on my face because he spoke again without a reply from me.

'You see, your mother has a son named Hayden. He's only 13 months older than you are but your mother felt that she was too young to handle such a responsibility so she put him into a children's home. He's the son of your mother but not of your father, all of the details are in this envelope here. Bella, you have a half brother'


	2. Chapter 2

Edward and I went to my room after the investigator had left. Charlie wouldn't notice us up here with all of our guests downstairs taking up all of his attention, I knew he wouldn't approve though. Even though mine and Edwards relationship was nothing like other teenage relationships, in fact nothing at all like them, Charlie would still have a heart attack if he caught Edward in my room. Luckily for me I had Edward who could hear Charlie coming the moment the thought ran through his mind. This had proved to be extremely useful every night of our relationship when Edward stayed the night.

We both sat on my bed and I stared at the envelope in my hands. I chewed my bottom lip and wondered what to do.

Edward had the patience of a saint. He just sat there and took my indecision without rolling his eyes or displaying any signs of getting fed up. If the situation were the other way round I would have ripped the envelope out of his hands and read the contents myself by now, then again, Edward had a lot more time on this earth than your average human and what felt like two hours to me would only feel like two minutes to him.

'Bella, what's on your mind?' He said breaking the silence. The majority of the time I was grateful that Edward couldn't read my mind, but times like these, when it was impossible for me to talk I wish that he could.

'Just wondering' I replied emotionless.

'Wondering what? Bella you gotta give me more than that, its killing me seeing you like this'

'Just wondering if the contents of an envelope could really change your life forever'

'Only if you want it to. Bella, This is completely up to you, no ones pressurising you to make any kind of decision just yet, you've had an eventful day, why don't you sleep on it?' Once again my angel of a boyfriend was right. I would sleep on it. It was all too overwhelming for one day.

'You'll stay?' I asked, I didn't want him to leave me now.

'Where else am I going to go?' He asked me as though he were offended.

'You look thirsty' I said as I traced the purple marks under his eyes with my thumb. 'I thought you might go and hunt'

'It can wait another day, I'd much rather stay here with you'. He smiled my favourite crocked smile, and with that I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Edwards POV

Bella was right, I was thirsty, but I couldn't leave her alone. Since her mother had died she had been restless in her sleep, screaming out for her mother and tossing and turning all night. I needed to be here in case she woke, she didn't need anymore pain than she'd already experienced, pain that was all caused by me. If I had never got involved, if she'd never been introduced to my world, she and her mother would be safe. All this because I was selfish and couldn't see her end up with the likes of Mike Newton.

I wondered what Bella's decision would be about her brother. Personally I wanted her to meet him, at least then there would be more chance of me keeping her human, the more family she had the better.

I watched her sleeping. She was so beautiful. I wondered how she could ever want to be like me, a monster. I'd never do that to her, it would be even more selfish than being with her now, taking away her soul and her purity all so I could keep her forever.

Bella was restless again. I hummed her lullaby to her to try and sooth her. It seemed to work.

Bella's POV

I woke up and gasped for air. This was beginning to become a regular occurrence. Every night I had the same reoccurring dream where I tried to save my mother, but to no avail. At the end of the dream James would push me into a bath full of water and hold me there to drown me, and at this point I'd always wake up.

Edward was always there in the morning. It embarrassed me to wonder what I had said during the night, but he never brought it up. He just gave me a good morning kiss and held me in his arms.

I saw the big brown envelope sitting on my bedside table. I truly had no idea what to do. On one hand this boy was my brother, my own flesh and blood. I'd lost my mother but maybe gaining a brother could compensate this a tiny bit? But what if he reminds me too much of her? Could I stand to be around someone that reminded me so much of someone I'd loved and lost? What if he didn't like me? What if I became attached to him and would then have to leave and lie to him when I finally got my way to be transformed into a vampire?

So many thoughts swirled round my head at once. My head felt like it was going to explode.

'You wondering what to do again, aren't you?' Edward asked. Even without the ability to read my mind he always knew what I was thinking. I secretly wondered if he just pretended not to be able to hear my thoughts.

'Hmm' I absentmindedly replied.

'Bella, let me put it into a different perspective for you. Would you rather get in contact and things not work out, or not get in contact and wonder what would have happened for the rest of your life?'

The rest of my life? The rest of eternity if I got my way. That was an awfully long time to hold a regret.

My mother obviously wanted to get in touch, she wouldn't want her efforts to be wasted all because I was too scared to meet him. My mind was made up, I was going to meet my brother.

'Get in touch' I finally replied and I kissed Edward on the lips. Just then his cell phone went off, ruining our moment.

Edwards POV

I tried to ignore my phone but it just kept ringing and ringing. Finally I looked at the caller ID, it was Alice.

'Alice?' I asked

'Edward! Why didn't you pick up sooner you jerk! I've been so worried. She was there are then she wasn't then she was and now she's permanently not'

'Alice would you care to explain to me what the hell your on about?'

'Bella! All night she's been disappearing in and out of my visions, she was indecisive so I couldn't see properly, but now her minds made up and her path is set and she's completely gone!'

'Ok, thank you Alice' I said calmly not letting Bella see any emotion.

So Bella had disappeared when she'd made up her mind to meet her brother? This was not good.

'What did Alice want?' Bella asked.

'Oh nothing, she just had a little argument with Rosalie.' It killed me to lie to her, but I had to play this smartly until I knew the reason why Bella had disappeared in Alice's vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards POV

The alarm clock at the side of Bella's bed read 7.00am and sunlight started to pour through her blinds, a rare occasion in Forks. I knew how happy the sun made Bella and today I would persuade her to go out and enjoy it with her friends, instead of being stuck in the house with me. Besides I needed to do a bit of investigating of my own.

'What do you want to do today?' Bella asked me sitting up on her bed I saw her looking towards the window longingly. Honestly, I wanted to lay with her forever in my arms, protecting her from all the dangers in the world. I put my arm around her waist and gently pulled her towards the bed so she was laying flat. I gently kissed her lips and she looked a bit taken back by the experience.

'Something wrong?' I teased.

'Absolutely not. Is this what you had in mind for today then?'

We kissed again. I'd let her have her five minutes of excitement before I'd break the news to her that I would be departing shortly.

Bella started to get a bit carried away; trying to unbutton my shirt and her lips became more urgent against mine. I sighed as I broke away. Bella's lips attempted to find mine again.

'Bella' I sighed again. It pained me to not be able to give her what she wanted. I'd never be able to live up to what the likes of Mike Newton could give her. Never. She looked like a little toddler who'd just been told she couldn't have a toy from the toyshop. She looked on me with doting eyes. 'Please don't' I begged.

'Sorry' She genuinely meant it, but I wish she didn't, it was me who should be apologising, not the other way around. She was only expecting what she would expect from any normal relationship after all.

'Don't be' I pressed my lips on hers once again and then stood up. 'I've got to go and do a few jobs today. Will you be ok on your own for a while? I thought you could go and see Angela or Jessica or something, go and enjoy the sun. I could drive you there if you like' Bella's leg was still in a cast so she was in no fit state to drive.

'I think I'll go and see Angela actually. It's been a while. But its ok, I'll get her to come and pick me up, I'm going to be a while in the bath with this thing' She signalled towards her cast. 'Besides the quicker you go, the quicker you'll be back'

I helped her off the bed and in to the bathroom. I drew her a bath, adding bubble bath and placed scented candles around the bathroom. Anything to help her relax.

'You spoil me' She smiled.

'You deserve it.' I smiled back. It was true. She deserved the universe and more. 'Have a good day today, anything you need just call' and with that I shut the bathroom door behind me and left her too it.

I darted over to her bedroom and quickly glanced over the file that held all of her brother's details. I took in all the information in one read. I felt guilty. Like I was spying on her and going behind her back but I needed to check out this Hayden kid. Something just didn't feel right.

I ran all the way home, partly due to the sun, but also to get to Carlise as quickly as possible. Different explanations as to why Bella had disappeared in Alice's vision occupied my mind during the journey; I was hoping Carlise knew the real explanation though.

As I reached the house I located Carlise in his office from his thoughts, it wasn't often I listened in to my families thoughts through respect of privacy but sometimes it was necessary. I burst into his office; no time to knock, and Carlise peered up from the book he was engrossed in.

'I'm sorry Carlise, I didn't mean to interrupt , but please, I need your help' I said with urgency

'Calm down son, Alice has already explained her vision to me, I was expecting you to come to me so I already started hypothesising'

Carlises' theory consisted of genetic explanations. He explained that Bella's mother may have passed on a gene to her two children which shielded them from our gifts.

'Bella may have received a mental shield which affects the mind, whilst it is possible that her brother may have received a physical shield which affects him being seen by Alice, or he may have even received both.' Carlise suggested

'But both Alice's and I's gifts were able to be used on Renee' I challenged.

'That is true, but sometimes genes can remain dormant in one or more generation and only appear from time to time in offspring. Do you remember Alec and Jane from the Volturi's guard? Their parents did not possess any hint of gifts like Alec and Jane did in their human life, and yet they still developed extraordinary powers. The same can be said for illnesses; sometimes hereditary conditions skip generations'

'I see. It doesn't help me determine his intentions towards Bella though. How can I know she is safe with him?'

'Son, just because someone is immune from our gifts does not make them any less of a good human being' Trust Carlise to see the good in everyone. 'Bella appears to be immune to your gift and she's not bad is she?'

'I guess.' I had to agree, I guess he was right, he always was, but there was still the thought at the back of my mind telling me not to trust Hayden.

I went to my room, switched on my laptop and searched for 'Hayden Higginbotham'. Page after page returned no suspicious results, just a bunch of old children's home records.

Perhaps my instinct was wrong for once, perhaps there was nothing bad about this kid at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I decided to skip a day with Angela and spent the day flicking through old photo albums from when I was a kid. Who knew that the photos of our 'family' were really incomplete? Did Charlie ever know about this secret child of my mothers? I guess that was one question of many I had spinning around in my head.

Edward soon returned and I could see that he had been hunting thanks to his now golden eyes. He came and sat next to me whilst I was looking at a photo album from a Disney world trip back when I was just two years old. I traced my mums face on the page with my finger and smiled to myself remembering the happy memories with her. I could see the corners of Edwards mouth pull up at the hint of my smile. It was clear that my unhappiness was having a really negative effect on him, and that was not something that I wanted.

Now would be the time that I would change that negative aura that had been surrounding me for the past couple of weeks. I needed to get my life back on track and think of the positive aspects that filled it, for example my completely breathtaking boyfriend, and now, the brother I had always wished for.

I reached for the envelope that the investigator had given me and found my brothers number. I dialled it whilst Edward came closer and wrapped his arm around me to show that I had his support through out this. I pressed the call button and after two rings there was a voice at the other end of the line.

'Hello?'

I was speechless, what did you say in a situation like this?

'Hello?' The voice repeated. I hung up.

'Edward, what the hell do I say to him?' Surely the vampire who had been around for centuries would have some insight into the right thing to say.

'You could start by telling him your name?' Edward suggested 'The investigator said that he knew about you, maybe he'll catch on. If not, then just speak from the heart.' At that point Edward took his hand and placed it on my chest directly over my heart. His action made it beat like crazy and on recognition of this he laughed a soft laugh 'Anybody ever tell you how cute you are?'

We kissed for a moment until Edward pulled away and set the phone in my hand 'You're ready' he assured me. I pressed the re-dial number and just as quick as last time the voice of the other end responded.

'Hello?' His voice was soft and sounded friendly.

'Erm hi, my names Bella Swan, my mother was Renee Higginbotham, well our mother really, you were her son, my brother, you see she hired a private investigator to track you down but he didn't find you in time, so now I'm contacting you, oh God, I'm babbling, I'm sorry'

'Bella!' the voice exclaimed 'its so good to hear from you, I didn't think you'd get in touch so quickly, or even at all for that matter. My names Hayden'

Hayden and I chatted like we were old friends for at least an hour. He was so easy to talk to and by the end of our conversation we had arranged for him to come and visit forks in the next week. I finally felt like I had got a little piece of my mum back; the liveliness in his voice and his spontaneity of coming to visit so soon reminded me a lot of my free-spirited mother. I wondered if they looked anything alike too, I'd soon know.

Edwards POV

Bella and I drove to the airport in my Volvo to pick up Hayden.

'Please, lets not take an ostentatious car' Bella begged as we made our way to the garage, she hated the attention of being the passenger in any of my families other cars other than my Volvo. How could someone so beautiful no enjoy being looked at? I mused. I granted her wish though, not to make this day any harder than it had to be.

As we pulled in to the airport I could see Bella searching for any signs of her brother. His plane wasn't due for another half-hour but still she sat bolt up right trying to peer over cars in front of us like a kid looking for the first glimpse of a rollercoaster on their way to a theme park. I parked the car and we walked hand in hand to the terminal where her brother would soon meet us.

Bella watched the arrivals boards intently and jumped up when his flight had landed. We made our way to our agreed meeting spot in the terminal, and standing there was a teenager a little older than Bella. He had the same shade of brown eyes and brown hair that Bella had, was well built, strong looking, and possessed a hint of a tan. You could see a resemblance between the two but it was not strong, not to my eyes anyway.

Bellas heart starting beating out of control again 'What's he thinking? Does he like me?' Bella whispered.

'Of course he likes you' I replied in answer to her question, but the truth was, I couldn't hear what he was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards POV

A huge grin appeared on Bella's face, I should have told her there and then that I couldn't hear his thoughts, but of course he would like her, I couldn't think of a world in which anyone could hate my Bella.

'Here we go' she said and she squeezed my hand as she sped up the pace towards Hayden. The resemblance between them was uncanny; no one could deny that they were siblings. Maybe I was worrying about nothing. Surely two human beings who looked so alike couldn't be so different?

I could tell that Hayden recognised Bella as his sister as soon as he saw her and he held out his arms to hug her as we approached.

Bellas POV

I wasn't usually the hugging type but Hayden's features reminded me so much of my mother that I was drawn to him instantly and we embraced like siblings should.

'How was your flight?' I asked, letting go.

'It was long but worth it now I'm here, I can't believe you really exist.' Hayden said with a friendly smile on his face. He took the words right out of my mouth.

We walked through the airport chatting away like we had done on the phone when I had called him. Edward stayed silent for the entire walk to the car and I was scared that there was some tension between the two of them.

'Nice car' Hayden commented as we approached Edwards Volvo. 'What is it a 2.0 engine?'

'Along with 6-speed powershift' Edward boasted. I rolled my eyes; boys! What was I worrying about? They'd get along just fine.

It was a short drive back to Forks, all the while Edward and Hayden discussed cars. I was pleased that they were getting along so well, I just hoped the same would be said with Charlie.

Charlie's car wasn't on the drive when we got back. He was working a late night shift at the station. It seems all he did was work since Renee's death, probably to distract himself. When you've loved someone, there's always a little part of you that dies inside when they leave. I should know, I felt it too when she passed on, and I felt it every time Edward left my side.

I showed Hayden to his room when we got in and left him to unpack whilst I went and started on some dinner.

'So what do you think?' I asked Edward as soon as we were alone.

'He seems nice' Edward replied. I was hoping for a better reply but he seemed distracted.

'You're not reading his mind are you? Common Edward have a bit of respect for him, he's family'

'I'm not Bella. Look have a seat' He drew a chair for me. 'You know how I can't read your mind, right? I can't with him either, I'm sorry I let you believe that I could but please, just don't set all your trust in him right away. He seems nice, sure, but the character people portray isn't always who they are on the inside, I of all people should know that'

I was kinda pissed. First he lied and now he's telling me not to trust my own brother?

'Edward how dare you, he's my brother for god sake. Just accept that there's two men in my life now.'

'Bella you know that's not what this is about. I'm just saying…' I cut him off before he could finish.

'Well don't just say Edward. Are you sure that's not what its about? I mean you're the same way with Jacob, are you sure this isn't just a jealousy thing?' I sounded like a bitch. I didn't want to be horrible to him but there were something's Edward didn't know about my past and it hurt for him to tell me not to trust my own brother after I'd been so happy to gain him in my life. 'Do you know what, tea's ready in a minute, why don't you go home and let me have some time with my brother.'

'If that's what you want Bella' It wasn't what I wanted at all, and I knew he'd hang around outside anyway, but getting rid of him was easier than telling him the past.


End file.
